


Fanart for the Fanfic: Somewhere Only We

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur dislikes clothes, Fanart for fanfic, M/M, Merlin Tarzan style, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPowell's story summary:</p><p>Film Prompt: Tarzan of the Apes</p><p>Professor Merlin Emrys rescues the long lost brother of Morgana Pendragon from the wilds of the African jungle<br/>where, after a plane crash that killed both their parents, Arthur Pendragon's lived with the apes for the past eighteen years. Under Merlin's tutelage, Arthur quickly regains his social skills and ability to speak; however, he desperately misses the jungle he still thinks of as home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for the Fanfic: Somewhere Only We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere Only We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986573) by [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell). 



This was drawn for the fanfic "Somewhere Only We Know" by SPowell (Tarzan of the Apes Merlin adaption)

 

This was a cheer up present for the Author, and I'm not sure if I captured the scene _at all_ , but I've done it, sooooo *cheers* \o/

Anyway, this is my first ever fanart for another authors story, and it's such a great story at that (Go read it!).  I'm not used to drawing the human body with so few clothes, and I was really struggling. I also have no idea how to put on body hair, but I tried to vaguely add some so that the boys wouldn't look like they had just got back from the waxing parlor O.o

 

Here is the story excert (written by SPowell), that portays the scene depicted in the art:

_"Their afternoon meal comes by room service just after Arthur excitedly crashes into Merlin’s room while Merlin is dressing, picture book in hand. He seems to have forgotten entirely that he loathes Merlin’s company._

_Merlin wears his underwear and has one leg in his trousers and one leg out, but Arthur only sits down beside him when Merlin loses balance and topples to the floor, thrusting the book at Merlin’s face and pointing. It’s a picture of a jungle much like the one where they found Arthur._

_Merlin nods, showing Arthur he understands, then shouting to the waiter in the next room, “Just set it all out in there, please!” He struggles into his pants, finds a tip, and signals Arthur to wait."_

You can go read the whole fic here on AO3 using the link posted further above.

 


End file.
